


Monster Mash: Tiefling

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [5]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tails, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing terato one-shot series, part 5 features rival to lovers with a cocky Tiefling
Relationships: Human/Monster - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Monster Mash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Monster Mash: Tiefling

Kamir smirked as he watched his next opponent knock her current opponent down onto the sand-covered floor and pointed her blunt sword at his neck. He was practically vibrating with excitement, his tail lazily flicking back and forth as he lounged nonchalantly against the low stone wall with his arms crossed. He couldn’t stand Jenna’s smug look as her eyes swept around the small crowd that hung around the fighting pit as they clapped and cheered at her victory, and he was looking forward to wiping that look off her face. 

Their eyes locked on one another, and she raised her arms, gesturing for him with a wicked grin for Kamir to come closer. He gave a small snort and pushed himself away from the wall as he picked up the sword resting beside him. He strolled forward, head held high, confident in himself and his skills as a sword fighter. Jenna was good, he was able to admit as much, but he was better. Or so he believed. 

Jenna took a couple of steps back as she watched the blue-skinned Tiefling duck under the wooden fence and enter the fighting pit, looking as calm as ever while gripping the practice sword. His two flawless horns jutted out from his thick black wavy hair. It had been pulled back into a neat braid that hung down to his slender hips and today he was wearing typical sparring attire like Jenna. His leather breeches hugged his butt and thighs in all the right places, but Jenna hardly noticed these details unlike the gaggle of girls who were hovering nearby. She was only interested in one thing: beating Kamir in a swordfight. 

There was a hushed silence as the two fighters took their stance. Swords were poised in their hands and their feet were staggered slightly, knees bent as they both took deep breaths and mentally prepared themselves for their fight. 

Jenna moved first. She preferred to get things over with quickly and so she rushed forward, swinging her sword hard. Kamir was faster than her by a mile, and he easily danced out of her way but Jenna had impeccable endurance and despite him avoiding her swing she was right back at him with another one moments later. 

Fellow students watched with eyes wide with excitement as the most talented sword fighters of the school fought, jumping and gasping each time their swords clashed against one another; as Jenna knocked her shoulder into Kamir, almost staggering him but he recovered and almost kicked her legs out from under her. The fight was entertaining but heated, as neither one wanted to lose. 

Jenna grit her teeth as Kamir pressed forward, their swords locked with one another, and her arms shook from the force of having to hold him back. 

“You might as well… give up,” Kamir taunted; locks of his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, and he gave a small snarl although he was grinning. 

“Fat chance,” Jenna growled back with a sharp laugh. 

With a burst of energy, Jenna shoved Kamir back enough so that her sword slid along his, forcing him to turn his body sideways. She reached out, her hand snatching his arm as she continued the momentum, throwing him down as hard as she could. Kamir stumbled away, his footing displaced as he struggled not to fall onto his knees. But Jenna was faster than him this time. She had been practicing almost day and night for several weeks now and she watched Kamir like a hawk trying to learn his moves. She knew if she could overwhelm him he’d crumble like a leaf in the wind. 

Before Kamir could recover from being wrenched to the side Jenna was on him from behind and she shoved him hard, toppling them both. They crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs, leather, and metal. Kamir’s sword skirted out of his hand a couple of feet across the sandy ground and he raised his tail, preparing to strike Jenna as she sat astride him but he stopped the moment he felt her blunt sword against his neck. 

“Do you yield?” She sneered, her voice full of smugness. 

“I yield,” Kamir replied, and anger rippled through him as he gazed up at Jenna while gasping for breath. 

The crowd erupted into cheers for Jenna, and a grin spread across her features as she stared back at him, her chest heaving, and her tunic clung to her sweaty, toned body. It was the first time she’d ever disarmed him before, and Kamir didn’t quite know what to make of her sitting on top of him, her plush round butt pressing against his crotch as she leaned in with all of her weight. 

Warmth suddenly flooded in other places, and Kamir’s pulse quickened as he realized what was going on. Jenna was too focused on gloating to pay attention, but she did not move to get off of him. 

“Are you going to sit here all day?” Kamir snorted, and he rolled his eyes as Jenna shrugged. 

“I dunno, I might. I like the way you look when you lose.” 

Kamir’s skin flushed as he looked away, and the tension between them took on a different feel as Jenna laughed softly, her eyes glinting mischievously as she rolled her hips so slightly no one lingering nearby even noticed. But Kamir felt it. His eyes widened, and his pale blue lips parted open in surprise before he quickly got overwhelmed. 

“Get off!” He snarled. 

Jenna’s laughter echoed in his pointed ears as he shoved her aside with his thick, long tail. She fell onto the sand, her smile unwavering as she pushed sweaty locks of her hair out of her face and let out a huff of air. 

“You’re always a poor sport, Kamir.”

“Shut up,” Kamir shot back as he snatched up his sword and walked away. “I’ve won more fights than you have. You should watch your ego.”

“Oh whatever,” Jenna snorted, and she waved him off. 

Fighting was over. It was nearing the student’s curfew and so everyone scattered off to their rooms or to the bathing house to wash up. 

Jenna washed up like a few of the other girls who had been sparring as well, but she lingered near the barracks while everyone else made their way back to the dorms to sleep. She lingered by a rack of practice swords, idly running her hand down the blunt blade as she waited for enough people to leave so she could slip back into the training room so she could get in some more practice. 

As the last straggler left, closing the door firmly behind them Jenna dashed across the room and slipped back into the training area with a sword gripped in one hand. She made a beeline for the hay practice dummies and started swinging at them with great enthusiasm. 

Kamir had stomped off to the bathing pool along with a few other male students but he preferred to wash alone and so he silently stewed in one of the pools by himself, his tail flicking with annoyance as he relived the fight he had just had with Jenna. 

_Why can’t you stop thinking about her straddling you like that?_ He huffed angrily to himself as he slid further into the water until it was covering up to his nose. _It’s not like you fancy her, no… it was just a bodily reaction. Any man being touched like that would react the same._

Kamir told himself these affirmations over and over as he finished soaking and washed up. When he was finished, he ran a comb through his long black hair, opting to leave it down so it could dry. 

He knew he had school work to complete, but Kamir was suddenly gripped with the urge to go for a walk. He abandoned his return to the dorms and slipped back into the barracks to see if he could test the latch on the door to the Swordmaster’s room and take a sneak peek at the list of matches for the upcoming tournament. 

But as he made his way towards the door, Kamir’s ears picked up on some sort of noise coming from nearby. He didn’t know where it was coming from, but he started to walk towards the sound, curious to find out what it was. 

_It’s coming from… the training pits?_

Kamir’s interest was thoroughly piqued. He quickly slunk into the wide-open room, his eyes straining in the dim light to see. He could hear the sound in between small pauses, and his brows stitched together in confusion as he hesitantly crept closer. 

His eyes widened in surprise as they landed on the tall form of Jenna. She stopped swinging the sword she wielded with both hands, stabbing it into the block of hay beside her and plopped down for a moment to catch her breath. Her tunic clung to her skin, and her hair despite being washed not long ago was tangled and frizzy. 

Jenna tensed when she sensed someone or something was close by and she lifted her head to glare into the dark room. 

“Who’s there?” She said slowly, her voice low. 

Kamir debated just slinking away without getting caught, but something about the way Jenna was sitting in the moonlight that spilled in through the tall glass windows behind her made him pause. Her hair was a wild mass around her head and she firmly clenched her hand around the pommel of her sword as she started to stand up, her head held high, her stance strong. The more times their earlier encounter played on repeat in his head, the harder it was to tear himself away. 

Why is my pulse racing? I can’t stand her… she’s my rival… 

“Don’t make me use this,” Jenna continued threateningly as she picked up the sword and held it with both hands. 

“Calm down you kook,” Kamir replied as he stepped closer. 

“Oh, it’s you… what the hell are you doing sneaking around?” 

“Could ask you the same thing,” he shot back. 

“What do you want?”

“I don’t anything from you,” Kamir snorted, and he laughed. “Is this what you’ve been doing, practicing at night when everyone’s gone to bed.”

Jenna squinted at him with a small glare, her eyes roaming over the features of his face. She’d never seen Kamir with his hair down before and had to admit it made him look rather beautiful. She blinked, realizing she had zoned out, and Kamir was staring back at her with a small smirk. 

“Like what you see?” He boasted slyly. 

“What if I do? What are you going to do about it?” Jenna replied smoothly, and she grinned as Kamir’s smirk faded. 

“What…” 

Jenna strolled forward, dragging her sword in the sand as she drew closer to Kamir. He stood near one of the fences that formed a fighting pit and he backed up instinctively until he could move no more without bolting away from Jenna. But as she closed the gap between them, her neck craned up to stare into his murky black eyes, something made him pause. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared down at her with furrowed brows and bated breath. 

“You think I couldn’t feel you reacting earlier?” Jenna whispered, her eyes filled with mirth as she cocked her head to one side. 

“You’re crazy,” Kamir replied, but he didn’t sound too convincing. 

“Am I?” 

Jenna stepped closer, their bodies almost touching, and she reached up to run her fingers through Kamir’s long dark locks. 

“You look cute with your hair down.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Stop telling me to-” 

Before Jenna could tell him off, Kamir lurched forward, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other grabbed her forcefully at the back of her head and he hungrily captured her lips in a heated kiss. She let out a small noise in the back of her throat as she melted into him, her hands sliding up his thick chest and slender neck to tangle themselves in his silky hair. She gripped him hard, her nails scraping against his skull as she kissed him back, their breath coming out in short, small gasps. 

She could feel Kamir’s fingers digging into her waist, and she pushed him back, pinning him against the wooden post of the fence as their kisses deepened. Jenna prodded his mouth open, pulling on his hair as she explored him with her tongue, seeking entrance. Kamir practically purred against her, his hold growing tighter and their bodies were both flushed with heat. Jenna smirked as she felt his arousal pressing against her stomach and she trailed her mouth down his cheek, grazing her lips across the sharp curve of his jaw. 

Kamir made a low moan, his chest heaving as he panted for air. Then he released his grip on the back of Jenna’s head and shoved her by the shoulder, forcing her to step back. 

“What the…” Jenna gasped breathlessly, her cheeks flushed bright red. 

Kamir was smirking as he quickly spun Jenna around and grasped her gently by the neck while his arm snaked around her waist, pinning her against him. Her heart was pounding as he held her there, and a shiver of excitement ran up her spine as he tipped her head back, pressing his lips against her ear.

“You’re so smug, I always want to wipe that smirk off your face,” Kamir growled, his deep voice vibrating against her skin. 

Jenna laughed, and she arched her back, pressing her plump round butt into his crotch. He was rock hard, she could feel his member as it strained against his leather breeches and she rubbed against him, chuckling as it had the desired reaction. 

“You’re such a dirty girl, Jenna.” 

“Am I?” Jenna cooed, and she grinned as Kamir’s hold tightened and he gripped her throat a little harder. “What are you going to do about it, Kamir?” 

Kamir didn’t answer. Instead, his lips brushed against her earlobe and then he dipped his head lower, and Jenna shivered as she felt his teeth grazing against the curve of her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt something sliding along her thigh and her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was his tail. 

“Tell me,” Jenna murmured, and she leaned into Kamir as she felt the tail slithering dangerously close towards her crotch. “What can you do with that tail?”

“I don’t need to tell you,” Kamir sneered, but he was smiling as he slipped his hand beneath her tunic and reached up to cup her breast. “I’ll show you.” 

Jenna made a small noise of content as she felt the round, tapered end of his tail slipping under the hem of her breeches, and she let out a small whimper as it suddenly slipped between her legs, teasing itself between her plump lips. 

“Oh my, you’re soaking wet already, were you thinking about me?” 

“You wish,” Jenna laughed, but it was quickly cut off as Kamir’s fingers tightened even more around her throat. 

Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head as Kamir’s firm tail began rubbing against her clit in quick, expert motion while the tip entered her womanhood ever so slightly; just enough to make her knees feel weak and her nails dig into his thighs as she gripped him hard. The feeling of his extended limb sliding against her made the heat in the pit of stomach almost boil over completely. 

“Fuck,” Jenna growled through gritted teeth as she struggled to stay quiet. “Fuck… oh, my gods…” 

“Do you like that?” 

Kamir lightly nipped at her neck, his entire body vibrating with excitement but for a different reason now. He squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple, thrilled by just how much it made Jenna squirm as he held her there in his tight grasp, unable to say move. Her stomach trembled, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud lest someone hear them. She slid her hand between her legs, pushing his tail harder against her, and wildly bucked her hips, grinding against him as she felt herself getting close. 

“Kamir,” Jenna gasped, and she reached up to grasp at his neck as she stared up at the dark ceiling of the training hall. “I… I’m…” 

Jenna cried out, her legs giving out as she suddenly came. Her body slumped forward and her entire body spasmed so hard they were both pitched forward onto the sandy floor beneath them. 

Kamir sat back on his knees, a grin plastered on his handsome face as he cocked his head to one side, watching Jenna writhe around on her back for a little while. 

“Mm, that was so fucking good,” Jenna whimpered, and she let out a huge sigh as Kamir slowly retracted his tail from inside her pants. 

“Been a while?” Kamir laughed. 

“Too long,” Jenna replied, and she squeezed her breasts together as she gave him a dreamy look that made his pulse race. 

Kamir was throbbing hard, his cock straining against his breeches so tightly it was almost painful. He lifted his tail, bring the tip to his mouth as he sucked Jenna’s sweet juices from it. 

“You’re wild,” Jenna said breathlessly, her mouth parted open in surprise as she watched him. 

Kamir laughed again, something she hadn’t heard him do ever, but he was all smiles as she sat up and shuffled forward on her hands and knees. 

“Guess I should… repay the favor,” she said slyly as she reached for the laces of his pants. 

“Hey, who’s in here!” 

The students froze as they heard someone shout. In an instant they both scrambled to their feet and took off running, streaking through the training hall as fast as their legs would carry them. They burst into the weapons room in a fit of laughter, and Jenna threw her arms around Kamir, kissing him passionately, which he eagerly returned. 

“We should go back to our rooms,” she mumbled in between kisses. 

“Not yet,” Kamir argued, and he gripped her waist hard with both hands. 

“I know but I’m gonna be in huge shit if I don’t go back.” 

Kamir’s heart sank as Jenna suddenly pulled away from him, and she gave him a sheepish smile. 

“Please tell me you’re kidding, you can’t leave me like this.” 

“Hey!” came the voice again as one of the night time guards burst into the room. “I know you're here you little shits, get back to the dorms!” 

Jenna grabbed Kamir’s hand and whisked him away. They ran a second time, not stopping until they reached the garden area outside of their dorms. They paused to catch their breath, and when Jenna looked at Kamir he was glaring at her with a hurt expression. 

“Kamir…” 

“Just go, or you’re going to get in trouble.” 

“Listen to me,” Jenna replied firmly, and she pulled him closer, finding his pouting expression all too endearing. “I’ll make you a promise, okay? Tomorrow night, meet me in the west wing, you know the spot…” 

Kamir was still frowning even as Jenna leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him. 

“Come on, cheer up. You know I’m not done with you yet,” she whispered in his ear, her voice sultry and soft. “I wanna see what else you can do with that tail, and other things…” 

Kamir shivered, and he couldn’t help but give her a small smile. 

“Fine, you win this one.” 

“I’ll let you win tomorrow,” Jenna chuckled, and she shot him a wink before walking away. 

_Alright,_ Kamir thought to himself with a small groan as he reluctantly returned to his room to jerk off and go to sleep. _Maybe I fancy her… I’m still gonna kick her ass at the tournament._


End file.
